1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
There has been a known method for projecting an image from a projector and geometrically correcting the projected image on a user interface screen of a computer. For example, there has been a known geometric correction interface using an auxiliary line (Japanese Patent No. 3,845,386), in which application software that runs on a computer virtually narrows the area of a user interface screen and displays the thus narrowed screen to provide a virtual correction area that allows a user to correct an auxiliary line that does not fall within the screen and perform auxiliary-line-based correction even when a display having resolution lower than the panel size of the projector is used.
Further, there has been a known projector that allows a user to display an image for the correction to readily correct trapezoidal distortion produced depending on the angle at which a projector is installed with respect to a projection surface (see JP-A-2010-250041, for example).
In the correction method described in Japanese Patent No. 3,845,386, however, it is necessary to use a computer having application software for correction installed therein to geometrically correct the projection screen of a projector. The correction cannot therefore be made by using the projector alone. Further, the user has to make correction while comparing the display screen of the computer with the projection screen projected from the projector. It has therefore been desired to provide a projector that allows the user to geometrically correct a projected image (correct the shape of a projected image) by using the projector alone based on simple operation.
Further, an image projected by a projector is sometimes distorted, what is called pincushion distortion, depending on the state of the projection surface. Since pincushion distortion cannot be corrected only by moving the corners of the projected image, the configuration of the related art described above cannot solve the problem. It has therefore been desired to provide a projector that allows the user to readily correct pincushion distortion.